A Higher Evil?
A Higher Evil? is the 5th episode of DigiVentures. Previous Episode: Return of MadLeomon Next Episode: The Other Humans Plot Swimmon's Voice: Last time, on DigiVentures... Palmon: Those are Swimmon! Why don't we tame one Charles? Charles swipes his Digivice at Swimmon, the screen glowing blue as a purple ring entangles Swimmon. Charles: Digimon, capture! FanBeemon: Well... Summoning more than three starts to drain from your own life force. Palmon: Digivolving multiple Digimon can have the same result. If you bring out too many Digimon, or digivolve too many Digimon... You could... Well... Charles: Jackson, dude, what's wrong? Jackson: I just... Feel sort of dizzy. Maybe I'm seasick... FanBeemon: Or it could be from having Betamon digivolved into Seadramon for so long! It's draining you, making you ill! We have to stop immediately! Charles: It's him... MadLeomon! MadLeomon reaches into the water, picking up a group of dolphin-like Digimon. They squeal in terror as he crushes them, reducing them to shreds of data. The back of his tail hardens and turns into a sleek blade, which he uses to impale MadLeomon. MadLeomon screams for mercy, but is quickly turned into data, absorbed by Tylomon. The Digimon looks at the Digicore floating off, and prepares to strike. Charles: Tylomon, don't do it! The episode starts with Charles and Jackson still on the island, awakening. FanBeemon buzzes over to Jackson, clearly happy. FanBeemon: You seem to be feeling much better! His tamer grins, standing up and stretching, causing a series of pops in his back. Jackson: Feeling much better! Let's hit the road! Betamon, having stayed out of the Digivice, gets ready to digivolve. Charles: Wait, Jackson! Jackson turns to look at Charles, confused. Charles: You don't have to have Betamon take us around as Seadramon anymore! I have Swimmon, and he can digivolve to Tylomon! Jackson: And Tylomon is...? Charles: The Digimon that saved you yesterday. He's fast, strong, and a swimmer. His friend considers the idea for a few seconds before nodding and returning Betamon to his Digivice. Charles: Alright! Reload, Swimmon! Swimmon appears in the water, glowing slightly as he's released from the Digivice. Charles: Ready to digivolve? Swimmon: You bet! Charles pumps his fist into the air, causing it to glow blue with data. He holds his Digivice out, slamming his hand into it, causing data to fly everywhere. The screen glows blue, but nothing happens to Swimmon. Charles: Uh... Swimmon: What happened? Jackson: The better question is, what didn't happen? For whatever reason, Charles can't digivolve you! Charles: That makes no sense... Palmon and Kotemon can digivolve when I want them to! But Swimmon can't?! Shrugging, Jackson called an irritated Betamon back out. Jackson: Seems Swimmon can't digivolve at will. So... Betamon, let's go! The scene changes to Jackson, FanBeemon, Charles, and Palmon riding Seadramon. Seadramon: Judging by the currents, we're just a few minutes away from our destination! The anticipation seemingly electrifies the air. As they get closer, Jackson suddenly sits up, seeming more alert. Charles: Jackson, what's- Jackson: I can feel something. Something's wrong with Seadramon. Seadramon? Seadramon doesn't respond, instead picking up speed. Jackson: Seadramon! Seadramon, answer me! Seadramon jumps out of the water, causing his four riders to grab on relentlessly. As the serpent falls towards the water he begins a spin. He hits the water, still spinning, creating a small whirlpool. Between the force of the slam and the suction power of the whirlpool, all four passengers are forced off, gasping for air in the spiral. It slowly subsides, and they start to swim as quickly as they can. Even FanBeemon is forced to swim, his wings soaked and unusable. Charles: What is going on with Seadramon!? Jackson: I don't know! I just got this weird tingling feeling, and suddenly he goes beserk! FanBeemon: No time to waste, get to shore! As they near the shores Seadramon resurfaces, letting out a shriek. It turns towards its tamer, its eyes pure red. Jackson: What in the world...? Palmon: Jackson, Charles, hurry up! The two tamers arrive on shore, hurrying. Jackson fumbles with his Digivice before holding it out towards Seadramon. Jackson: Unload, Seadramon! Seadramon's eyes turn normal for a brief second, then he degenerates into Betamon and is absorbed into the Digivice. All four companions collapse in shock, fear, and exhaustion. After a few minutes, Palmon gets up, frowning. Palmon: Something is... Off here. Like it's trying to tamper with my data... FanBeemon: Yes... That's been bothering me too. Perhaps the feeling drove Seadramon crazy? If so, being in your Digivice should heal him. Hopefully... Charles: This is our final destination... Right? Palmon: Yup! After only a week, you guys will be able to go home! Once we destroy this source of evil, that is! The two tamers smile at each other and stand up. They begin to walk towards the center of the island. At first, everything seems normal. But the closer they get to the center, the stranger things get. At first it's easy to overlook, a misplaced stick, miscolored leaves, the like. But then things begin to get very strange. Upside down trees, roots extending upwards until abruptly being cut off. Giant pits of sand refilling and unfilling. Even the path through the forest seems to change when they avert their gaze. At first it was hard to tell, but finally Charles realized the path had turned around completely. Charles: This place is totally crazy! The path is changing! Jackson looks around, startled. He mutters something about agreeing. Their Digimon seem agitated. When they finally ask about it, the Digimon wave away the question. Unsatisfied, they continue the trek to the center. Finally they encounter a large pit of absolute darkness. Jackson: How much longer unt- Whooaaa! Pebbles fall into the pit as Jackson leaps back, avoiding his own fall by mere millimeters. Charles stops behind him, amazed and somewhat terrified. Charles: This place gives me the creeps... Jackson: Yeah, no kidding... Where is the evil dude anyways? It's about time we kicked his butt! A voice suddenly rings out, its tone menacing. Voice: If you truly feel you are strong enough to challenge me... Then come and fight me! A staircase materializes in front of the two tamers, leading down into the abyss. They glance at each other, shocked, but Jackson begins to walk down, quickly followed by the others. Without warning the darkness brightens, revealing a demonic Digimon. Mostly black with tattered wings, he walks into the center of the light. He has one fang on each side of his mouth, two horns coming out of his head, and a scarlet insignia on his chest. He smiles at them as they enter. ???: You think you can beat me, do you? Jackson: Not just beat you, destroy you! The Digimon's face turns from a sly grin to an angry scowl. ???: Few have said that and lived to tell the tale. None have ever said that and won. And I have a feeling you are far from the first. Jackson growls slightly in the back of his throat while Charles approaches. Charles: This is for the Digital World! Reload, Kotemon! Reload, Swimmon! Jackson: Charles is right! Reload, Betamon! Reload, Raremon! All four of their Digimon appear before them, ready for action. After a few seconds of silence, the Digimon begins to laugh. It's slow at first, but then picks up in pace and pitch. FanBeemon: What's so funny?! ???: Just that... You think mere numbers will overwhelm me? The last batch thought that as well! I thought you would have learned from your Seadramon... But no matter! Prepare to taste the power of Devimon! The Touch of Evil! His hands reach out, grasping Kotemon and Betamon. Kotemon: Unhand me foul demon! Betamon: What he said! They struggle for another second before gasping and going limp. He tosses them back, revealing them to have red eyes. Kotemon: What is your wish, master Devimon? Betamon: We live only to serve you! FanBeemon: Impossible! Palmon: The Digivices would've countered that! Devimon: But they didn't. Perhaps you see why I am so powerful now? Or do I need to convince you even further? Jackson: It doesn't matter what you do, we won't give up! Devimon: Oh? What a shame. The Touch of Evil! He repeats the process with Swimmon and Raremon, both releasing grunts of pain before being turned. The tamers are shaking with fear now, but they raise their Digivices. Jackson: W-We won't give up! FanBeemon, digivolution time! Charles: Time to digivolve P-Palmon! Let's kick his b-butt! They digivolve their partners, the data storm knocking back the turned Digimon. Devimon laughs again, smiling cruelly. Devimon: Just as arrogant as the others! Not quite as plentiful, however! Suffer my wrath! He swats them away easily, causing the tamers to gasp in shock. Waspmon: No matter! Bear Buster! Togemon: Lightspeed Jabbing! While Waspmon charges up his laser, Togemon goes in, releasing a furious series of punches. Devimon recoils slightly, but swats Togemon away. Waspmon appears in his face. Waspmon: Say cheese! The laser shoots straight through Devimon's head, sending data flying. He stands for a second longer before collapsing. Jackson: W-We did it! Haha, yeah! They cheer for a few seconds, beyond happy. But it was not to last. They stopped when they realized they could still hear laughing. Turning around, they saw data reforming for Devimon's face. The Digimon he had turned evil were now slowly approaching their tamers. Devimon: So easy to trick you! Now, let me show you how truly difficult it is to beat me! Death Hand! Devimon raises his hands, directing his palms at Waspmon and Togemon. He unleashes a blast of dark energy, knocking them down. Jackson: WASPMON! Charles: TOGEMON! Devimon: NOW, LEAVE MY REALM! He slams his fists into the ground, opening a large crevice, filled with dark swirling energy beneath. The boys try frantically to escape, but they fall down, along with all of their Digimon. They both hit the swirling energy, the consciousness being sucked out of them. The crevice seals up, and Devimon smiles. Devimon: That's what happens to snot-nosed brats who overestimate themselves. Soon, they'll be converted into data, and absorbed by me... What a wonderful life I live! Below the ground, Charles and Jackson are pulled away from each other by the currents, their consciousness long gone. The scene changes to show Jackson awake, enveloped in darkness. Nothing makes sense to him. Jackson: Am I... Dead? FanBeemon: No, but you're not conscious either. Jackson seems startled to see FanBeemon, tailed by his other two Digimon. Jackson: Who are you? FanBeemon: Don't you remember? I'm your Digimon Partner, FanBeemon! Betamon: I'm one of your best allies, Betamon! Raremon: You don't know me as well, but I'm your Raremon! Jackson: What... What are you? FanBeemon: We're Digimon! Come on, Jackson, remember us! Fire up the passion that burns so brightly inside of you! Jackson: I... I... Memories float around in the darkness, lighting it up. Him meeting his Digimon, capturing his Digimon, relaxing with them. Jackson: I... I remember! You're my... My Digimon! A sphere of light forms in front of him, causing him to gasp quietly. FanBeemon: Do you want to defeat Devimon? Together? Jackson: I... I do! I want to save the Digital World! With my Digimon Partners! All three Digimon clasp the sphere at the same time Jackson does, causing it to change from white to red. The sphere fades, revealing his Digivice, which is glowing bright red. The scene changes to Charles, who seems to be in the same world. He sees no one, however, and seems close to tears. Charles: It's... Over... Behind him, he hears a voice that causes him to spin around in surprise. Palmon: You don't really think it's over, do you? Charles: P-Palmon! Kotemon: And your other Digimon! Kotemon and Swimmon materialize beside Palmon, gazing intently at Charles. Charles: Of course it's over... We lost. We're probably dead right now, just floating through space because we couldn't save the Digital World... Palmon: Nonsense! Look at us! We're still alive! And we're willing to fight, right guys? Kotemon: I will always stand by your side from now on! Swimmon: We will never desert you, Charles! Palmon: You must have hope! You must armor yourself to withstand his attacks! Charles: I... I will! Palmon: Then join us, let us fight against Devimon! One more time! Charles: I will! We have to save the Digital World! Together! A sphere of light forms in front of him, but he doesn't seem surprised. He reaches for it along with his partners, revealing it to be his Digivice, glowing blue. The scene changes to show them back in the Digital World, but now they're different. Jackson is surrounded in a red flame, burning like his passion. Charles is encased in a blue armor, shining like his intellect. They both regain consciousness at the same time, the power of the Digivices bringing them together again. They seem to know exactly what to do, and follow the currents to a strange hole. They both go down, and after five mintues of swimming, they hit a purple data wall, teleporting them to a remote island. When they land, the flame and armor vanish, leaving them with their Digivices. Out of these come their partner Digimon, seemingly delighted. They look up in surprise when they hear footsteps, and seem startled when they see a hand. The camera turns around to show a boy with shaggy hair, somewhat shorter than Jackson's. He has light brown eyes, a red hoodie with black sleeves rolled up and a black hood. His jeans are scruffed up, and his shoes are red and black. On his belt is an orange and black Digivice. The episode ends here, fading to black. Category:Episodes